


Just Skin's What I'm Wearin'

by homine



Series: KagaAo 30 Day NSFW Challenge [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Aomine in a dress aayyyy, Aomine is fully dressed while Kagami is fully naked, Brief wall sex, Dirty Talk, Kagami is very turned on, Kind of not really mirror sex?, M/M, Possessive Behavior, touou!kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homine/pseuds/homine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me take it off, will you? I can’t ruin it.” Kagami smirked, forcing the bluenette to face the mirror as he placed his mouth next to his ear when they stared into the reflective glass.</p><p>“I’m fucking you in the dress, Daiki, so deal with it."</p><p>Day 7-Dressed/naked (half dressed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Skin's What I'm Wearin'

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write dress!Aomine... he looks way too good to be true in that damn dress (like, how???). So, I wrote that and more Touou!Kagami because I am trash. I am actually a junkyard because I am horrible at updating and posting stuff... I apologize. Blame my crying self because I drowned in my tears during the Teiko arc and no one can revive me.

“C’mon, babe, lemme see it already. I’m sure it’s not _that_ bad. Imayoshi –senpai said you look good in it, which is weird since I’m your boyfriend and I should’ve seen it first, not him, but—“

“Will you shut up? It’s just my damn costume for the play, not a frickin’ S&M role play get up. And I didn’t wanna show it you in the first place. It’s fucking stupid.” Kagami groaned for the umpteenth time as he listened to Aomine’s snappy voice from the other side of the door. He was sitting on the edge of the bed in his sweatpants with his foot tapping the ground impatiently. His shirt had come off a while ago because Aomine didn’t really care if he walked around shirtless and he could do what he wanted so whatever. It was hot anyway.

“I’m sure it’s fine, Daiki. Again, do you want some help?” The redhead inquired, an elbow on his knee so he could rest his cheek on his open palm. He listened to his boyfriend grumble from the bathroom again, insisting he _didn’t need any damn help_. Finally, the door was thrown open and out came the long awaited boy with flushed cheeks and scowling lips. Kagami felt his heart lurch out of his throat at the sight he was witnessing (and something involuntarily twitched in his loose pants).

“Well? It’s stupid right? Why did you wanna see this again? You’re gonna see me on stage next week anyway.” The shorter of the two could only stare with wide eyes at his lover’s appointed costume for the upcoming play. He couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t believe that the great Aomine Daiki was standing in front of him— _wearing a midnight blue dress_. It flowed all the way past his feet and was strapless on top, allowing Kagami to see tan shoulders without any intrusions. There was a ridiculous flower adorning the right part of the top and there were long white gloves covering Aomine’s hands and forearms but not quite up to his elbows.

“T-This is what you’re wearing?” It was all he could really say at the moment because dear God, Aomine looked way too damn gorgeous in a dress. No male should look that good in a long dress like that. None.

“Yeah. It’s… I’m gonna kill Imayoshi, I swear. I look fucking stupid.” The bluenette mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and staring down at his feet bashfully. Kagami swallowed the dryness in his throat, slowly coming to a stand to approach his boyfriend.

“Turn around. Lemme see the full view.” Aomine peered back up at him with a look of surprise, blinking as he came closer.

“What?”

“Turn around, Daiki.” The cobalt eyed teen’s breath hitched at the sultry tone he heard, tentatively twirling around to permit Kagami to eye every detail. The redhead’s eyes caught the perfect fit of the fabric around Aomine’s bottom, making him lick his lips hungrily.

“There. Happy now? I’m gonna go change out of this dumb thing.”

“No, you’re fucking not.” Kagami growled out abruptly, slamming Aomine against the wall. The navy haired boy grunted, ready to push back as his back hit the solid barrier.

“Oi! What the fuck?!” It was all he could say before Kagami smashed his lips onto Aomine’s, hands harshly pinning the younger male’s hips against the wall. His own crotch grinded against his lover’s, making them both groan before Aomine’s fingers were digging bruises into the redhead’s ass. Kagami hissed, nipping at his counterpart’s lips and walking them into the bathroom until Aomine felt the hard porcelain of the sink digging into his lower back. He felt Kagami’s hands dragging down his sides and onto his backside to pull him closer, as expected, causing him to gasp into the rough kiss.

“You look so fucking hot, makes me wanna do so many bad things to you, babe.” Kagami murmured against his tongue, staring at him with half-lidded, predatory eyes. Aomine gritted his teeth, meeting his hips with his boyfriend’s for some needed friction.

“L-Like what?” He threw his head back and moaned when Kagami forced his hands to grip the sink, sharp teeth digging into his throat.

“I’m gonna show you. Turn around.” The redhead whispered against the bruise on his neck, licking it and making another one next to it for emphasis as to how serious he was on his command. Aomine sucked in a breath, knowing all too well of the embarrassingly large and obvious tent in front of the dress he was wearing. He didn’t care that he was still a bit sore from the night before, nor did he care that Kagami was still sore from that morning, because all he cared about was being lost in the addictive ecstasy he knew was to come (even if he was in a damn woman’s gown ew).

“Let me take it off, will you? I can’t ruin it.” Kagami smirked, forcing the bluenette to face the mirror as he placed his mouth next to his ear when they stared into the reflective glass.

“I’m fucking you in the dress, Daiki, so deal with it. I want you to look at me the whole time. I want to see you.” Aomine shivered when something hard rubbed against his ass, calloused hands hiking the dress up so it was at the midpoint of the backs of his thighs.

“You’ve got some weird fetishes, Taiga.”

“Says the one who walks around commando all the time. You’re such a fucking slut, damn.” Kagami said, licking a line up the side of Aomine’s face as he hitched a leg up onto his shoulder. The dark skinned teen cried out in pleasure as he was bent forward onto the sink, listening to Kagami shimmying his sweatpants off with alacrity.

“Shut the fuck up and just get on with it.” Kagami chuckled, nudging his dick against Aomine’s hole and watching his boyfriend’s fingers slip into the white basin he was tightly clutching.

“Your wish is my command, princess.”

“You bas— _fuuuuuuuck,Taigaaa._ ” Aomine moaned wantonly as Kagami sunk home, one hand sliding down the cobalt eyed teen’s thigh to grab his butt cheek while the other hand tangled itself in navy locks to yank on them.

“You look so good like this, babe, makes me wanna not let everyone see you. I don’t want them looking at you,” the older male grunted out, thrusting deeper into his boyfriend and peering at his face through the mirror. His mouth was open in an ‘o’ shape and his eyes were moist and half-lidded and his skin was pretty pink hue. He looked absolutely beautiful (ready to be ravished).

“Ah, Kagami, fuckfuckfuck, wait, you’re gonna make me break t-the sink.” Aomine panted, trying to steady himself back up when rough fingers pulled his hair demandingly. Kagami snorted, his chest right up against Aomine’s back so hid nipples brushed against the soft material of the dress. His bit the taller boy’s ear teasingly as his snapped his hips up, growling into it. Aomine pleaded him through the mirror, one of his hands smacking into the wall next to the glass and one properly gripping the edge of the sink again. The redhead sneered at him, giving a hard slap to his ass so the leg still on the ground shook.

“You like being fucked in a dress, don’t you? You really are shameless.” Kagami hissed, jerking forward before stopping his quick motions to just stay sheathed in the impossible heat of his lover. Aomine gasped, beckoning his counterpart to tug on his navy locks again. Kagami smirked filthily, letting go of Aomine’s hair to grab ahold of the hand on the wall and pin it there.

“Ngggh, c’mon, w-why’d you stop?” Kagami licked his lips when he spotted a thin layer of saliva dribbling out of the corner of his boyfriend’s lips, both of them feeling the redhead’s cock harden further inside Aomine. The cobalt eyed teen moaned and bucked his hips back, nuzzling the side of his face against Kagami’s extended arm.

“You’re mine, right? Only mine?” Aomine cried out when Kagami got in one hard thrust, biting his lover’s forearm with a little sob. He needed more than that. If Kagami didn’t fucking move, he was going to explode. He wanted more and he was going to get it.

“Yes, yeah, now hurry!” Kagami narrowed his eyes, sinking his canines into the junction between Aomine’s neck and shoulder thoroughly enough for him to taste iron on his tongue. The darker of the two groaned, dropping his head and canting back. “Please, Taiga, I can’t…”

“Tell me you belong to me and I’ll give you what you need. Only I can do that, right? Giving you everything you want?” Aomine’s breath hitched when he felt Kagami sucking the bloody spot he’d just bit into before smearing the liquid all over with his tongue and teeth, staring up at him through the reflective glass with dark eyes. He’d never seen Kagami like this before and it drove him crazy.

“Yours, Taiga, yours, only you give me what I need, I promise, just… _please_.” Kagami growled under his breath, pulling out of his boyfriend to twirl him around and hold him up against the nearby wall. Aomine moaned when he was lifted up, his legs curling around the older boy’s waist and letting the dress slide down his thighs so Kagami could buck his hips up into him. Kagami licked the blood away as he pounded into his lover and chanted “ _mine mine mine mine mine”_ against Aomine’s jaw. Aomine’s arms circled around Kagami’s neck and he held on tighter as he was properly fucked against the wall, salivating at the fact that he was being supported mostly by the muscular arms of his boyfriend (when had he gotten so strong what the hell?). Aomine clenched beautifully around Kagami’s cock, swallowing him in and beckoning him to move with a more rougher rhythm. His hands went underneath the midnight blue satin cloth to squeeze Aomine’s ass and hold him up higher before their lips met in a painful magnetic force. They moaned together as both teens’ hips stuttered in a frantic, uncontrollable rhythm. The two felt their climax seep into skin at once, screaming into one another’s mouths when their liquid pleasure was finally released in messy perfection.

Kagami’s knees gave out and they slid to the floor in tangled heap, their lips separating to regain some much needed oxygen. Aomine’s forehead rested on the redhead’s shoulder before patting the spot to beckon his lover to move so he could clean up before the dress got too dirty. Kagami unwillingly obliged, always preferring to bask in the afterglow with Aomine in his arms, and watched the bluenette slip the gown off so he could stand naked. The view of his ass dripping with Kagami’s essence and leaking down his thighs was picturesque and only served to cause the shorter teen’s member to twitch again.

“Stop staring, asshole, and help me clean this shit up. I am never wearing a fucking dress after this play again. Let me see that fucking Imayoshi wear it, that fucker.” Aomine grumbled to himself, trying to walk to where they kept extra towels without having anymore semen roll down his lower body. Kagami licked his lips, standing up to crowd his boyfriend into the corner.

“Then remind me to thank the captain next time I see him.” He said, eyeing the deep marks littering Aomine’s throat wonderfully. Aomine bared his teeth, covering the bruises with a hand before shoving past him. Kagami slapped his ass playfully as he walked past him, grinning at the glare directed his way.

“Next time, you’re wearing the dress, you sadistic pervert.” Kagami chuckled, bending down to where Aomine was now kneeling to clean up his costume. His fingers trailed down his counterpart’s spine to tease his soaked hole, making Aomine whip his head back to hiss with gorgeous rosy cheeks (and lust-ridden eyes that slut).

“Only if you wear the thong you got me on the day of the play under the dress.” Aomine’s breath hitched when fingers probed and breached his entrance before his smirked, thrusting his hips down onto Kagami’s greedy digits.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice day <3


End file.
